


I’ll Be Here For You

by 4youremyalways47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4youremyalways47/pseuds/4youremyalways47
Summary: Emma shows up at Regina’s door one night with an issue. Regina vows to help her anyway she can.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	I’ll Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve written in a long time so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome!

There is a loud banging on the door that startles Regina awake. 

She glances over at her clock as she is putting her robe on. 

“Who the hell is banging on my door at 3 in the morning” she frustratingly sighs. 

She makes her way downstairs to the door and yanks it open 

“This better be good...” she pauses for a moment realizing who the distraught figure on her front porch is “Emma?”

“He wrote a note and sent it by pigeon” she practically yells as she storms in while shoving a piece of paper into Regina’s chest.

Regina takes the paper and shuts the door. She follows Emma to the living room where the blonde has already kicked her shoes off due to her swollen feet and is pacing. 

“What is this all about again?” Regina asks trying to get more clarity in her still half asleep state.

“Read it,” she says as she points to the paper.

So Regina takes the piece of paper flips it over and starts to read what was written.

_ “Dear Emma, _

_ Swan, I can’t tell you how happy this trip has made me. To be back on the water again sailing with no care in the world. It’s made me realize how much I’ve missed this life. I was never cut out to be on land for very long. It’s why I’m writing to tell you that I won’t be coming back. I know I wouldn’t be the father that our baby needs. I would always feel a call to the sea and being trapped in that little town with nowhere to go would make me grow to resent you and our baby. That’s why I need to leave now before I regret everything. I love you but I can’t be the man you need me to be. I know I was so supposed to be your happy ending but I know eventually as time passes you will create your own. You are the Savior after all.  _

_ I will keep you in my heart. Always. _

_ Ps. Tell our child about me, please. _

_ Love, Killian” _

“What the hell is this?” Regina questions still not sure what she just read. ~did this son of a bitch really just?~... she shakes her head in disbelief.

“What the hell does it look like? The asshole sent me a breakup letter. He didn’t even have the decency to ask for a divorce to my face. He had to do it by carrier pigeon. I didn’t even know that was still a thing”she spilled. Not even taking a breath. 

She is starting to make Regina dizzy with her constant pacing back and forth across the living room.

“Maybe you need to sit down for a minute. Getting worked up isn’t good for...” she tries to persuade Emma. She knows getting worked up isn’t good for pregnancy. 

Worry stretches across her face as she is watching Emma.

“I don’t want to fucking sit down. I can’t sit down” she yells as she throws her hands in the air “what the hell am I gonna do now? I’m 6 months pregnant and my husband just left me for the sea”

“Okay what you need to do right now is sit down and take a deep breath,” she says as she reaches for Emma to try and calm her down. Still worried that Emma is getting too worked up. She places a hand on Emma’s arm hoping that it might ground her enough to stop pacing and sit down.

“Here I’ll sit down and take them with you” ~lord knows I need it after this wake up call~ 

She reaches for the blonde’s hands and guides her to the couch

By this point, Regina can see Emma start to falter knowing that her adrenalin must be wearing off. ~ok this is good~

They both sit down. Regina still holding Emma’s hands. 

“Okay on the count of three we’re gonna take a deep breath for seven seconds and then we’re gonna slowly release it for seven seconds. We’re gonna do that three times okay?”

She gives Emma a hint of a challenging look. Daring Emma to not agree to do it. 

Emma isn’t looking at her but she still acknowledges what the brunette said by shaking her head. 

~That's what I thought~

“Okay 1...2...3...”

They take the breaths and after the last one there is silence for a second 

And then Emma takes another deep breath before speaking.

“Thank you. I didn’t know what to do and I thought I needed to go for a walk to clear my head but the longer I held that letter in my hands the angrier I got and somehow I just wound up here.” She took another deep breath ~these deep breaths seem to be working~ then she freezes, her eyes widening.

“Oh my god, Regina, I’m so sorry. I woke you up. It’s so late. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I’m gonna go so you can get some sleep” 

She starts to scramble to get up. Embarrassed that she came over in the first place.

“Miss Swan,” Regina roared using her Evil Queen voice.

Emma jumped bringing her out of her spiral as she looked. Finally looking Regina in the eyes for the first time tonight. 

“Good. Now that I’ve got your attention. I’m going to speak. Is that alright?”

Emma nods her head yes still unable to speak at the shock of the seriousness in Regina’s voice as she said her name. Her old name. She hasn’t been called Miss. Swan in years. ~it was kind of hot~

“The first thing you’re going to do is go upstairs and take a bath. Then you’re going to get into some pajamas and crawl into bed and get some sleep. We will figure out the rest in the morning.”

“We? Regina, this is my mess. My problem. You don’t...”

Regina raises a hand to stop her and shakes her head. 

“Yes,  we . You are the mother of my son and my best friend. Of course, I’m going to help you. We will get through this together”

A slight smile graces Emma’s face only for a second. 

“Thank you, Gina”

And Regina just glares at her because Emma knows how much Regina hates that nickname but she keeps calling her that because she knows that deep down Regina loves it. 

Emma takes a bath in Regina’s bathroom. When Emma tried to question ‘why not the guest bathroom’ Regina simply just shrugged and said “Mine is bigger”

No complaining from Emma because Regina’s bathtub is deep and has jets. 

She is in there till the water turns cold. When she comes out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her. She notices that Regina set out some pajamas for her on the end of the bed. She looks around wondering where Regina was. 

She didn’t have to wonder for long because Regina slowly and quietly opens the door to the bedroom with what looks to be a mug of something hot in her hands. 

Regina looks up at Emma and sheepishly looks away as she walks over and places the mug on the nightstand. 

It’s only then that Emma realizes that she is still in the towel due to the way Regina reacted. She tries to cover up more by crossing her arms but due to her stomach, it's quite difficult. She gives up and just lets her arms relax by her side. 

“Sorry.” She said shyly “I figured I’d make some camomile tea to help you relax. Now I know that sometimes it can cause early contractions but that’s only if you take it in large quantities so you should be safe.”

She is still staring at Regina. Still in her towel. She can’t seem to move. She is in shock. In all of this mess. How did she get so lucky? How did she get so lucky to have a friend like Regina?

She is brought out of her thinking when she heard Regina clearing her throat.

“Well, I’ll leave you to get dressed.

I set the tea on the nightstand so it can cool a little bit. I’ll be right down the hall if you need me”

“Wait. You’re not staying in here? This is your room. Shouldn’t I be sleeping in the guest room?”

“Nonsense. You’ve had a rough night already and my bed is far more comfortable than the guest bed. Plus you need the rest more than I do” she added as she looked down at Emma’s protruding belly. 

Emma just rolls her eyes ~you insufferable selfless woman~

“Why can’t we just share the bed? I mean it is your bed after all shouldn’t you be able to sleep in your own bed?”

“Technically the guest bed is mine too since I bought it”

“Regina, you know what I mean,” she says as she gives a pointed look.

And Regina gives in, “Fine, but don’t hog the covers”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” she smirks

Then she realizes once again that she is still in her towel. She looks down at her barely covered stomach and immediately starts to cry.

Regina notices and slowly moves toward her careful not to startle the blonde.

“Emma” she whispers as she makes it close enough to reach a hand out to her.

“I’m fine,” she says as she tries to wave Regina off, wiping her tears away trying to hide the fact that she just let herself slip in front of Regina

“Sure you are. I have a pregnant woman crying in my bedroom in nothing but a towel but everything is fine. You know you don’t have to be the Savior all the time. You’re allowed to break down and cry. You’re allowed to be vulnerable and have emotions and fears”

“Yes I know but it still doesn’t make it easy. When so many people look up to me and need me. I just feel like I need to be a certain way for them. I need to be strong and have it all together”

“Nobody has it all together, Emma”

“I’m supposed to. I’m the savior. I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I’m a princess and the sheriff. I don’t have time for breakdowns”

“Emma. I need you to look at me”

Emma looks up into her brown eyes.

“I need you to listen to me, Emma. Okay?”

For the second time, she is asking for Emma to listen. And Emma does. She nods her head unable to speak again but not because she is still in shock. She is mesmerized by how beautiful Regina’s eyes look in the lighting that the lamps are giving off. 

“You don’t have to be anybody but yourself when you’re around me. Just be Emma. You can be free to cry or scream. You don’t have to be anything other than yourself. Whatever that entails. When you’re in this house know that those walls can come down. You can relax.”

Emma is practically sobbing by the time she finishes and Regina engulfs her in a hug. Emma clings to Regina like a lifeline. 

“You’re not alone” Regina whispers in her ear.

Emma tightens her hug for a second before releasing it.

“Now let’s put in your pajamas and get into bed and we will start figuring the rest out in the morning. Okay?”

Emma once again nods her head unable to speak but this time it’s just due to pure exhaustion.

She doesn’t even have the energy to notice that Regina just so happened to have pajamas that fit her. ~she must have used magic~

They crawl into bed. Tea forgotten.

Emma curls into Regina. Needing comfort for tonight.

“Goodnight, Gina”

She whispers before she passes out.

“Goodnight, Emma” Regina whispers back as she runs her fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

She use to do it with Henry to help him fall asleep. Apparently, it works on his mother too. Before she dozes off herself she placed a hand on Emma’s stomach. It’s the first time she has fully acknowledged Emma’s pregnancy. She already knows that she will do anything to protect this child and their mother. 


End file.
